Jar of Jelly Beans
by nannygirl
Summary: After deciding not to reopen the factory, Henry receives a special gift from Jacob and in exchange he gives Jacob some words to think about.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing. I do not own Resurrection or any of it's characters. I do not own any jelly bean companies or any jelly beans at all at the moment. I do not own any other TV, movie, or other characters that might be mentioned in this story. I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well! Today I have for you a mini little story that I wrote up just the other day. It was meant to be posted yesterday for Father's Day but much of the day was spent with my dad so I didn't have time to type it up. But here it is now and I hope you enjoy it! It was based off a coment made by Jacob in the second season, episode 6, Afflictions. The quote is included below. This story does take place some time after the finale maybe a few weeks after. Thanks for stopping by to read it, I hope you enjoy it! If you can, please review, I'd love to hear you thoughts! Thanks for all your wonderful support on previous stories as well! You all keep me writing! Thanks again for reading, hope you like, and as always, please, Enjoy!_

 _ **Dedication:**_ _The little Father's Day story is dedicated to my own dad. He didn't exactly watch the show expect maybe for a few episodes and pretty much referred to the show as 'the show with Red from the 70s show and the ghost zombies' lol_

* * *

" _You always kept jelly beans in your desk drawer, remember?"_

" _I remember."_

 **Jar of Jelly Beans**

Jacob Langston spotted his father seated in his usual spot at the kitchen table. He started to make his way towards him, being sure to keep his hands behind his back and out of his father's line of vision.

"Dad, I got you a present," he announced happily.

Hearing this, Henry looked up from the newspaper he'd been reading, his eyebrows higher than usual. "Oh?"

"Yeah, but it's a surprise," Jacob explained. "So you need to close your eyes."

Henry took off his reading glasses before following his son's directions. For several seconds he sat there with his eyes shut and a smile creeping onto his lips, until he heard his son speak again.

"Okay, open them!"

"Hey, would you look at that!" Henry exclaimed, his smile evident on his face and in his voice when he spotted the glass jar that had been placed on the table top. It wasn't very big in size but it must have held well over two hundred little multicolored candies.

Jacob's own smile started to grow, "They're jelly beans."

"I'm not that old, son, "Henry chided slightly, causing the young boy to laugh a little.

"They're just like the ones that you used to keep in your desk drawer at the factory," Jacob continued to ramble on excitedly. "Remember how I would always get the green apple ones and you would get the root beer ones? Then we'd play tic-tac-toe with them and the winner would get all the jelly beans from the game, remember?"

By now Henry's smile had stretched out into a full on grin, "I remember. You'd always win the game."

A proud smile beamed brightly off Jacob, then he recalled another memory. "But you'd always steal back one root beer jelly bean."

As much as Henry enjoyed recalling old memories from the good old days, when things were simpler, he couldn't help but wonder why his son had suddenly given him this gift of candy.

He lifted his chin as he inquired, "What's brought all this on?"

Jacob's grin shrunk down a smidge or two and he shifted his eyes downwards and to the side while shrugging his shoulders. "I bought it a few weeks ago. I was gonna wait till the factory was open again and you got your office back. But now you're not reopening the factory," he said and his father noticed the sadness that the last statement had been said with. "I still wanted to give them to you, before I forgot."

Henry's attention remained focused on the disappointment that could be heard in Jacob's voice; the same disappointment that filled Henry with a great amount of guilt. Jacob had been the only other person who had truly shared the excitement Henry had when he first decided to reopen the factory.

However, after Henry had Returned, after he found out some of the dark secrets the family factory held, his excitement and desire to bring back the factory had diminished greatly. Henry and Lucille discussed the fate of the factory for a while. The discussion carried off and on for days, Jacob had to have picked up on a few pieces of it every once in a while. It wasn't until now though that Henry realized that while he had shared with his wife his reasons for keeping the factory as it was, he hadn't told his son.

"Sit down, Monkey," he instructed and the young Langston did as he was told. "Do you know why I decided not to reopen the factory after all?"

The Returned boy nodded his head, "Because you're like me now. You're a Returned and we don't know how long we're going to be here," he guessed. "We might not be here when it opened."

Henry considered the words that Jacob spoke and nodded his head just a bit. "You're on the right track," he told him. "But you see, even though that factory was important to…well a lot of people…myself included. To me, you and your mother are much more important. And because I am a Returned and like you said, don't know how much time I have left here, I don't want to spend whatever time I have working at any factory. I wanna spend it here. At home. With your mother. And with you. Understand?"

Even though Jacob had nodded his head, it was done with a bleakness that was soon explained when he spoke again. "You were gonna rename it Langston and Son Furniture."

"I know," his father replied, recalling the sign Jacob had drawn not too long ago. "But you know, I think it works out better this way. You don't want to be the 'and son.' You should be the 'Langston.'"

"So I should reopen the factory?" questioned a puzzled Jacob.

Henry shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe. _If you wanted to_. Or you could start up your own business. Your drawings are getting better and better, maybe you'll become an artist…or an architect who draws buildings and houses then helps build them."

"Really?" the boy asked, his eyes wide and hopeful if only for a second before the reminder of what he was reentered his mind. "But what about…"

"Jacob," Henry interrupted, his voice suddenly very serious but not at all harsh. "Don't let your worries about your tomorrows ruin your today. You can do anything you set your mind to. I know you can. Okay?"

The eager smile reappeared on Jacob's little face. "Okay." There was brief pause. "Can we still eat the jelly beans?"

"Can't let them go to waste now, can we?" was the reply a smirking Henry gave causing his son to grin back at him.

The lid of the jar was popped off and a small hand, followed by a larger one, dug into the colorful mass of jelly beans. They both pulled out handfuls of different flavors but it was their favorites that they each had as their first pick. Sharing smiles and laughs as they ate their jelly beans, then were suddenly caught off guard by the sound of another voice floating into the kitchen.

"What's going on in there?"

Jacob and Henry looked at each other, exchanging nervous glances. Lucille would not be happy to find her boys consuming extra sugary treats, especially not right before dinner. Thinking quickly and working together, Jacob closed up the jar and Henry covered it with the paper he'd been reading earlier.

"Don't bother hiding it, I've already seen them," said Lucille as she entered the kitchen not a second after the candies had been hidden. "And all I have to say to the two of you is, I hope you saved me a sizzling cinnamon."

Wearing a knowing smirk, Henry lifted up a single red bean with little yellow specks on it. Lucille ginned before plucking the candy from her husband's fingers and popping it into her mouth. She then joined the two at the table and the family of three continued to share and enjoy the jelly beans together.

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So what did you think? Yay? Nay? Both? Be sure to share your thoughts in a review!_

 _Have you got a favorite jelly bean flavor? Hope you all enjoyed the story! Please if you have any other ideas for stories, oneshots or The Unthinkable feel free to message me in PM or through reviews here. I'd love to try to write them out :)_

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day!_


End file.
